villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen (One Piece)
Queen (in Japanese: クイーン, Kuīn) is an All-Star of the Beast Pirates and a major antagonist in Wano Country Arc of One Piece. He is one of Kaido's right-hand men, along with Jack and King. He has a bounty of 1,320,000,000 berries. Personality Like King, Queen is shown to be disrespectful in their conversation. According to King, Queen is known for psychologically abusing their targets and breaking their spirits. Despite their disrespectful behavior, Queen is shown to be a trusted and loyal member of the Beast Pirates. Queen is shown to be jubilant when he begins to dance in Udon prison. Queen also have a lustful personality when he looks at a picture of Komurasaki because of her beauty and express his desire to go the the Pleasure District after staying at Udon. He is shown to be lenient to Luffy when he encounters him by offering him to be a member of the Beast Pirates and even giving him multiple chances to join the crew. Queen shows a gluttonous side by how he consumes a large amount of O-Shirukos and prefer to have it all to himself. Biography Past Queen, along with King, Jack, and their leader Kaido helped Kurozumi Orochi in his plot to kill the Kozuki Family in a coup. During this incident, Queen played a role in helping Kaido and Orochi destroy the Kozuki Family's palace and killing the Kozuki Family. Since Kozuki Oden's death and the fall of the Kozuki Family, Queen along with the Beast Pirates takes up residence in Wano Country and are allies with Orochi and his forces. Plot Queen appears in a discussion with Jack and King about a new business partner for the Beast Pirates since Doflamingo was defeated and arrested. During their conversation, Queen and King insulted each other and both of them turned to insult Jack. After their meeting, He arrives at Udon prison with other Beast Pirate members. Queen remarks at the noise inside the prison. When he got into the prison, he dances in front of his men. He then looks at a picture of Komurasaki and says that after spending time at the prison, they are going to go the Pleasure District. Queen sits on the throne and is informed of the problems at the prison. He is shocked to hear that Eustass Kid escaped, the key to the seastone chains are gone, and that Luffy is attempting to escape from prison. He orders his men to bring Luffy and Hyogoro to him. Queen offers Luffy an opportunity to join the Beast Pirates but the latter refused. Queen also insults Hyogoro and decides that he made up his mind to handle Luffy and Hyo. Queen devises a plan to have Luffy and Hyogoro compete in a rigged sumo-wrestler match. Queen places collars on Luffy and Hyogoro's neck. He tells them that if they step out of the ring, the spikes inside the collar will react and decapitate them instantly. Queen also removes the sea-stone chains from Luffy and has his men get into the ring to fight Luffy and Hyogoro. Queen tells Luffy that the fight can end if he chooses to join the Beast Pirates. As the fight starts, Luffy knocks out Queen's men with Conqueror's Haki which Queen liked. Queen continues to spectate the battles when Luffy manages to defeat the pleasures. Queen remarks that the O-Shirukos are important food to him and that he brought a lot of it to the prison for him to eat. Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Pirates Category:Fighter Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:In Love Category:Arena Masters Category:Sadists